


Owned

by ThursdayThrowbacks (LycanLover)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU Season 5 SPN, BDSM, Be warned!, Crossover, Death, Dubious Consent, Lots of sarcasm, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, Sexual Scenes, Slash, Tattoos, Violence, and Sammy Puppy Eyes, bit of Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanLover/pseuds/ThursdayThrowbacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wizards don't sell their souls, Harry. They sell themselves. Body and all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's really me. No, this is not someone else posting the story without my knowledge. 
> 
> Enjoy the repost with new edits and new scenes. Please see my tumblr (lycanlover.tumblr.com) for details!
> 
> (Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out.)
> 
> I doth not own Harry Potter nor Supernatural. I make no money from this nor do I want to. For funsies only!
> 
> Original Beta: Po

Prologue

Crowley could feel his hound's confusion. He always knew when a crossroads demon took out a puppy to play, and this one had barely been topside for half an hour before it apparently found its prey. What could be wrong though? Goofer dust had a tendency to piss his babies off, but confusion? This was new.

Dropping the task at hand, Crowley twisted and turned through the shadows, following the trail left behind by the hound. When he finally came out, he was in a small flat somewhere in London.The dingy room definitely needed a spot of color or two. He paid it no mind however once he saw what had been causing all the trouble.

A wizard. A fucking natural born wizard.

"Bleedin' hell." He snapped his fingers and immediately sent the hellhoundaway. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing making deals with demons!"

Spinning around, hair wild and scar dull on his forehead, Harry Potter asked shakily, "Who are you?"

"'Who I am? I'm the one who's going to have to sort out this fucking mess. Who did you make a deal with?" Crowley glared at him, his eyes tinged red in fury.

"Um, a demon."

The King of the Crossroads rolled his eyes. "I _know_ it was a demon. I need a name, you silly boy."

Harry glared back at him, indignation rising in the face of Crowley’s rude demands. "I don't know. They just- I made the deal, they kissed me and said they would be back at the end of the war for payment."

Crowley’s brow furrowed. "You mean to tell me that this demon told you that they would be back for your soul once your time was up?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. From what he’d been able to feel, the original demonic vessel he’d dealt with was strong. Yet this guy made him seem like a drop of water in the ocean. Power radiated off of him.

Crowley let up a slew of curses. Harry jumped back, still glancing around nervously for the invisible hellhound he’d felt break through his wards. Crowley stomped about, muttering about incompetence and the idiots in something called, Training and Deal-Making. He stopped suddenly, turning his attention back to the very screwed wizard.

"You have made a very big mistake, without knowing the consequences. Would you like me to explain them to you? Since my _associate_ didn’t."

Harry scowled at the tone Crowley used. "I'm no child. I understood that I was selling my soul to hell when I made that deal."

Crowley tsked. "Oh no, little wizard. It's so much more than that." He flashed over to stand directly in front of his victim. "You see, when natural magic users, like yourself, make deals with demons, like me, the outcome is much different than for a regular human." He leaned in, letting his lips brush Harry's ear, and whispered, "Would you like to know what you've done to yourself?"

He enjoyed watching Harry’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. After receiving a small nod, Crowley pulled back and looked down into those big, open green eyes. This kid said he’d been through a war, and he certainly looked like it. Crowley wondered just what Harry had done so far in his life that came from the demon deal. No one made once for innocent, pure purposes. There was darkness lurking in those eyes, curling about just waiting for someone to nurture it.

"It means, Harry Potter, that you are mine."

"Y-yours? What the hell does that mean?"

Crowley lifted his hand and let it hover by Harry's cheek. Harry flinched at the near contact, but held his ground. Crowley had to give him kudos for bravery.

"When wizards want to make deals, they have to pass through me first, as the outcome is a big reward for whoever gets the deal sealed."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Why would they have to go through you?"

"Ah, that's the trick. I'm King of the Crossroads Demons." He loved how pale Harry's face became.

"King?" He asked. Harry could feel his heart beating faster and faster when he realized how close this, very high up, demon was to him. He went to take a step back but Crowley quickly caught him by the upper arms.

"That's right. And since some stupid new recruit made a deal with you, without realizing what they did, nor asking permission, I get to reap the rewards."

"You still haven't said what that is." Harry may have been scared, but he was defiant to the last moment. He hadn’t done everything he could to save his people without developing a little bit of an insane need to never back down.

"Wizards don't sell their souls, Harry. They sell themselves. Body and all." Crowley finally laid a hand to rest on a porcelain pale cheek. "Your magic is very helpful in making certain you keep your end of the bargain as well."

Harry's eyes fell shut. He had sold himself, not to an eternity of being tortured in hell, but into slavery. He could feel the tremors traveling up and down his body. He wanted to sick.

"Now, now. It won't be all that bad. Better me than some lower level piece of trash getting lucky and nabbing you."

"I'm not stupid enough to ask if that means you'll let me go and live my life." Harry took a steadying breath. He had made the deal to defeat Voldemort, just the consequences were different, that was all. He pushed the voice in his head, shrieking about eternal slavery, to the back of his mind. He looked up into a pair of laughing red eyes. "Now what?"

"Now, you come with me. This..." He sneered at the trashed flat. "We'll just go back to my place. Ever been to America?" Harry shook his head. "Ah, you'll love it! Hold on tight now." Harry clung to the demon’s arm as they were whisked away through the shadows and dark places of the earth.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a very elaborately decorated living room. Crowley stepped away from him and walked toward a door. "Just make yourself comfortable. I've got to get a few things ready and then we'll seal this deal completely."

Harry felt hope bloom in his chest. "You mean the deal isn't sealed yet?"

Crowley turned and gave him the full weight of his scarlet eyes. They were a darker color than the ones on the demon Harry had originally dealt with had. "Just because your first planner fucked up, doesn't mean I will. You've already gotten your end of the deal. Don't think I'll let you get away from fulfilling mine."

"And what does that entail?" Harry asked, becoming completely resigned to his new station. He had no hope that any demon would take pity on him. The war took five years. He had made the deal when he was seventeen. At twenty-two, Harry had plenty of time to come to terms with what would happen to him. Maybe there would be some torture and bloodshed after all. He didn’t know what the first thing being enslaved to a demon meant, but he guessed nothing he was going to like.

"Most deals are sealed with a kiss. That's just for a soul. As I get all of you. Well," Crowley leered, "I get _all_ of you."

Harry was suddenly very glad he was gay. Had he been straight, this probably would have been much more painful and awkward.

Crowley gave him one last look before heading out.

Harry's eyes darted around, looking at all the exits. Habits from the war were still ingrained. He thought about everyone and everything he had left behind. Hermione was expecting him to go with her to the Ministry the next day, both going and showing their support for Kingsley as a permanent Minister instead of just keeping the seat warm. So much was expected of him now that he had defeated the Dark Lord. What would they all think if they knew he had made a deal with Hell to get the job done? That he wasn’t strong enough on his own like they all thought.

He was almost glad he wouldn't have to see their faces when they found his goodbye letters. At least this way they would think he had ran to escape the fame. The papers would run for weeks on possible sightings of him.

"Harry."

The wizard turned from the window, grimacing when his magic hadn’t made a single crack in it. Crowley had taken his jacket off, his shirt sleeves were rolled up showing muscular forearms. Harry swallowed thickly as he met Crowley’s now hazel eyes. He steeled his nerves and walked across the room.

Crowley watched him approach and was truly intrigued. The little human hadn't really fought or complain, hell he didn't even cry. Most did. He was caught between being relieved at not having to deal with it and a bit angry. Was he losing his edge?

"This way." He turned without touching him and led Harry down a long hallway. The walls were lined with paintings, but Harry was too focused on his future master in front of him to enjoy any aesthetic pleasure he may have gotten. It was oddly reminiscent of some of the hallways at Hogwarts, without the pictures moving that is. Crowley opened a door near the end and motioned with his hand for Harry to enter ahead of him, "After you."

Harry eyed Crowley warily, but entered the bedroom. The walls were a deep cream color. The hardwood floor was scattered with various rugs. The light color of both walls and floor made the enormous bed, made of some type of dark wood, stand out all the more.

Harry turned when he heard the door close behind him. Crowley wasted no time in starting to unbutton his own shirt. "I hope you know what a huge favor I'm doing for you."

Harry couldn't keep the disbelief from showing on his face. "I'm sure this is a huge burden for you."

Crowley stopped before him, throwing his shirt and undershirt over to a nearby chair. Harry gulped at the half naked body before him. "Trust me, Darling, I'm the best you're gonna get. Better the King than some lowly peon. Yes?"

Harry started to tremble again when Crowley ran his hands up and under his wrinkled tee shirt. The hands felt warm. Harry wasn't sure why that surprised him. A gasp slid out when one hand went to tweak a firm nipple.

"Relax." Crowley leaned down a bit and bumped his nose against Harry's, angling the young man's head up for a kiss.

It wasn't gentle. Harry had to either kiss back or get his lips bitten off. He wasn't sure how it happened but his hands found their way into the demon's short hair. He shrugged mentally. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"That's it, nothing to do but let go now, Harry." Crowley gave a particularly hard twist to the nipple he had been teasing. Harry gasped in pain, bucking up into the pinching fingers. "So sweet. You'll be perfect. I'll be able to do so much more with you by my side. Father Dearest won't know what hit him."

Harry’s head fell back once Crowley, exposing his neck to the excited demon in front of him. Crowley took full advantage of the flesh before him. He distracted his slave with several licks, bites, and kisses. His hand slipped down to Harry's pants, unbuckling and pulling them down.

He wasn't expecting Harry's own hands to trail down and do the same to his. Another confused wave of feelings pressed on Crowley’s mind. He couldn’t grasp what the hell was going through Harry’s mind to make him so compliant.

Crowley moaned when a hand stroked him through his now open trousers. "Let’s get more comfy, eh?" He pushed Harry backwards until they hit the bed. Both quickly tumbled down onto the soft coverlet. "Done this before?"

Harry gave him a dazed nod.

"Damn. Ah well, can't expect young people these days to stay true until they meet their 'one and only'. Then again, makes this a bit easier." He patted Harry's hip, "Roll over, Love."

Harry frowned but did as he was told. Crowley left the bed for a moment and snatched up a bottle of lube from the dresser. He turned and paused.

Now, that was a pretty picture to come home to.

Harry had moved up the bed and piled the few pillows Crowley had underneath his head and hips. "Damn."

He stalked up to the bed, tossing the lube up near Harry’s bent knees. He knelt behind the beautiful body laid out before him, quickly slicking his fingers and said, "This isn't going to be all hearts an' rainbows, Harry. Just hope you’re ready."

He didn't waste any time in forcing two fingers into Harry. He cried out in pain underneath Crowley, but he just kept a hand firmly on Harry’s hip and quickly stretched him open. He felt a twinge of some foreign emotion in his chest as he saw how red and irritated Harry's hole looked. He shook it off and with a few strokes, he was as lubricated as he was going to get for the amount of patience he had.

Harry couldn't see anything, and it was a good thing too. Crowley's red eyes were back. The demon violently thrust into him. Harry screamed.

Crowley began to mutter under his breath, the power pouring into the now compliant body beneath him. He quickly laid a hand on Harry's back, right between the shoulder blades.

Harry writhed when a scalding heat poured into his skin where Crowley’s hand touched him. The magic and power rising in the air had him distracted from the pain in his arse, twirling around his body and making the air too heavy to breath. The pain was just on the edge of being too much, but Crowley rolled his hips in an effort to send shocks of pleasure up Harry’s spine. It felt like hours before Crowley moved his hand and patted his hip.

"All done with the hard part. Now," he shifted his hips away and Harry gasped at the sensation. It had been a while for him, "for the fun."

Crowley pulled out slowly, before slamming back in. He set a brutal pace and all Harry could do was hang on to the pillow and sheets below him. He cried out in pleasure and pain equally. The pain didn't stop him from getting hard again where it had flagged during the first penetration. He could feel himself dripping. He started to slip a hand down, planning to help himself get off.

Crowley gave sharp smack to a pale asscheek. "No, no. Keep those hands where I can see them."

Harry cried out in frustration and began to finally beg the demon to hurry. "Faster! Please—Just, Yes! Oh, God."

"Hmm, God's not here, just me." He curled himself over Harry's back, setting his lips near Harry's ear. "Beg me."

Harry had no problem with that. Anything to distract him from the itching burn between his shoulders. "Please! Don't stop! I'll do anything just touch me!"

Crowley chuckled. "You'll do what I wish no matter what, now, my Harry." Crowley took a bit of pity and, feeling his own climax coming close, he began to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts.

Not a full minute later Harry and Crowley were both yelling out their completion.

Crowley slipped out of him, falling onto the bed beside his now completely owned slave. He propped his head up and stroked the marking on Harry's back. His seal. Any demon that saw it would know that Harry was protected, not to be touch by anyone but himself.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He turned his head and gazed at the sweaty, and still very naked, demon.

"I just—"

"Yes, you did." Crowley grinned and ran a soothing hand through the tousled locks.

"Why?" Harry choked out.

"Your magic. I told you, it's extremely helpful in making sure you wizards and witches keep your word. It's influenced you quite a bit."

He wanted to be upset, but the feeling of peace and contentment curling in his chest had him nodding softly. Harry turned and curled into Crowley's side, resting his head in the crook of his neck and ignoring the linger pain on his back.

"Goodnight, Sir."

“Master,” Crowley corrected, his fingers brushing down Harry’s naked back.

Harry grimaced, but sighed. “M-master.”

With a hum of contentment, Crowley whispered, "Sleep, Pet."


End file.
